Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =Former CIA Director George Tenet Writes Tell-All Book= "I would like to take my oath on the Koran."--MC Esteban™ 05:31, 1 May 2007 (UTC) "What is 'It's a Slam Dunk' Alex?" --Careax 04:47, 2 May 2007 (UTC) =Alberto Gonzales Protested At His Harvard Law Reunion= McCain auctions off GITMO detainees at GOP fundraiser. '--Alethic Logic 23:54, 1 May 2007 (UTC)' =The Greatest President Ever Vetoes Democrats Timeline Bill= *Great, he's facing the wrong way. AGAIN. - The Lake Effect 04:12, 2 May 2007 (UTC) "Ok, this one's got to be the toilet... DAMN IT!" --Careax 04:43, 2 May 2007 (UTC) "VeTO, veTO, it's off to work I go..." '--Alethic Logic 20:02, 2 May 2007 (UTC)' =The Greatest President Ever Meets Winners of Technology Competition= *Could this robot be powered on drugs, like in Robocop 2? - The Lake Effect 01:58, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Napoleon Dynamite isn't the only one with "friggin' sweet dance moves". --Careax 06:22, 4 May 2007 (UTC) =China Celebrates May Day= Female Chinese cyclist takes steroid abuse to a new level. --Careax 06:24, 4 May 2007 (UTC) =Switzerland's Tour de Romandie Bicycle Race= Without Armstrong, Its just not the same... =A Six-Legged Calf Is Born In Nebraska= All this means is 50% more mutton! =Queen Elizabeth II Visits Jamestown with Dick Cheney= * Really? His friend? In the face? - The Lake Effect 23:14, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Fox presents their latest reality TV spectacular: Celebrity River Dance! --Careax 07:06, 8 May 2007 (UTC) *Look out Brangelina, there's a new celebrity power couple in town: Dickliz Windsey - The Lake Effect 13:00, 8 May 2007 (UTC) (edit added--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:13, 9 May 2007 (UTC)) =A Monkey Eats a Popsicle= Feeding the people of IraqTourskin 04:50, 5 May 2007 (UTC) The CIA did initial tests of the new Iraqi "air conditioning units" on monkeys. --Careax 07:04, 8 May 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever with His Mountain Bike= "Does anyone have some training wheels?" --Careax 02:25, 7 May 2007 (UTC) =Green-eyed Cat Looks Through Cage= =A Family of Giant Sea Turtles= "This isn't quite what I had in mind when you said you wanted to get stoned". --Careax 02:24, 7 May 2007 (UTC) =Kentucky Derby Winners= What's in the cup? Why, bourbon and fried chicken of course! - The Lake Effect 20:54, 7 May 2007 (UTC) =The French Elect A New President, Photo #1= If you had a Renault, you'd burn it too. - The Lake Effect 20:53, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :LOL! Classic! --Careax 05:52, 9 May 2007 (UTC) =The French Elect A New President, Photo #2= Los Angeles, where they treat you like a King. --Randroid =Students Make Prom Outifts From Duct Tape= They're all smiles now. But there'll be tears and raw skin when they get to make-out hill and try stripping those outfits off! --Careax 05:51, 9 May 2007 (UTC) =Queen Elizabeth's 2007 Visit to the U.S., Photo #1= "Heh, when ah squint ma eyes you kinda look like momma!" --Careax 05:49, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Queen keeps President Bush on his toes with squirting flower hat gag. '--Alethic Logic 15:52, 9 May 2007 (UTC)' =Queen Elizabeth's 2007 Visit to the U.S., Photo #2= "Mmmm... when you squint and say stupid things, you reminds me of my Philip." --Careax 14:33, 9 May 2007 (UTC) =Another Wildfire in Los Angeles= =Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad= *Mahmoud attempts to deflect an eye poke from fellow Axis of Evil stooge Kim Jong-Il. - The Lake Effect 13:52, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Hands up if you love stoning women. --Careax 14:29, 9 May 2007 (UTC) =Nude Photo Shoot= A Chorus Line, starring the entire population of Abu Ghraib. --Careax 14:30, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Artist conception of new bronze bike rack for California state capital building. '--Alethic Logic 15:55, 9 May 2007 (UTC)'